We continued solution scattering studies on P22 scaffolding protein. We measured a few different mutant versions of the scaffolding protein that are known to have different self-association properties. We further attempted to initiate assembly of P22 capsid using the mutant scaffolding proteins. It was intended to identify what type of molecular interactions among the scaffolding protein itself and those between the scaffolding protein and the coat protein play an important role in the capsid assembly. We have recently conducted time-resolved solution scattering experiments to study the iniitial stage of the capsid assembly.